L'amour à travers les Lorgnospectres
by SeverusSerpentard
Summary: Luna et Hermione se rencontrent. Comme dans un conte de fées, elles tombent amoureuses. Leur amour sera-t-il tolérè, et même, accepté ?
1. La première fois

La première fois que Hermione la remarqua, c'était à la Répartition de sa deuxième année. Elle était très inquiète pour Harry et Ron, qui n'étaient toujours pas là. Elle n'avait donc pas la tête à grand-chose. Pourtant, elle remarqua Luna. Étonnante, l'air loufoque et heureux, ses drôles de boucles d'oreille sautillant à chacun de ses pas et ses vêtements visiblement faits main attirant les rires. elle se plaça sous le Choixpeau. Luna remarqua qu'Hermione la fixait et lui rendit son regard en souriant.

Hermione fut très troublée et remarqua à peine Ginny quand elle fut répartie à Gryffondor, comme tous les Weasley.

Luna se demanda si le Choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé en l'envoyant à Serdaigle, si Ginny serait bien à Gryffondor, pourquoi cette dernière se faisait appeler Ginny alors que McGonagall l'avait appelée Ginevra, pourquoi la brune à l'air si inquiet l'avait fixée, si Flitwick serait un bon directeur et pourquoi le prof qui ressemblait à une chauve-souris silencieuse était arrivé en retard. Comme on peut le constater, Hermione n'était pour elle qu'une interrogation de plus dans la longue liste de questions qu'elle se posait.

D'ailleurs, le directeur se levait pour faire son discours. Le prof de défense s'appelle Lockhart, nota Luna qui s'en fichait complètement, n'ayant jamais lu les œuvres de Lockhart.

Par contre, Hermione était ravie.


	2. Il n'est pas plus fou que moi

Luna séchait. Elle bloquait. Elle n'arrivait pas ce simple sortilège d'Attraction.

Pourquoi Harry Potter avait-il réussi à le maîtriser en une nuit, et elle, en deux semaines, n'attirait pas un grain de poussière ? C'était injuste ! Luna soupira, réessaya et échoua de nouveau.

Qui pouvait l'aider ? Pas les Serdaigle, ils se moqueraient d'elle. Pas Ginny, elle n'était pas au château en ce moment. La douce Luna eut une illumination : Hermione Granger ! La Gryffondor lui devait un service, de toute façon. Elle fila à la bibliothèque, où Hermione fulminait contre Ron en compagnie d'Harry. Harry était visiblement gêné et sauta sur la présence de Luna pour aller enfin aux toilettes.

\- Alors, tu me voulais quoi ? cracha Hermiome.

Hermione était de très mauvaise humeur, et faisait croire à Harry que le couple de Ron et Lavande en était la cause.

Mais c'était faux, archifaux.

Luna lui répondit :

\- J'ai du mal avec le sortilège d'Attraction. Tu pourrais me donner un coup de main ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione sans hésiter.

Le problème de Luna résidait dans la prononciation de la formule.

\- Haccio ! cria Luna en pointant un dictionnaire.

\- Il n'y a pas de H, rectifia Hermione. Accio !

Le dictionnaire tomba entre ses mains.

\- Accio ! cria Luna.

Le livre tomba dans les mains de Luna. C'était Précis des créatures de mort dans la région nord-européenne. Luna sourit.

Hermione fixa le livre à la couverture orange. La couleur lui rappela les cheveux de Ronald...

Le film de la veille lui repassa sans prévenir et elle commença à pleurer.

Luna comprit tout de suite. Elle déposa le livre dans son sac et sortit une plume et un bout de parchemin. Elle y griffonna un mot à l'attention d'Harry et prit Hermione par le bras.

\- Viens, chhhhhut... Ça va aller... Tout va aller...

Hermione hoqueta. Luna s'assied et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Chhhhhut... Je suis là, ne pleure pas... Chhhhut...

\- Ronald, hoqueta Hermione. Ce salaud de Ronald. Il est en couple avec cette greluche.

Luna serra Hermione dans ses bras.

\- Hier, il m'a envoyé un message "Rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande. Urgent". J'y suis allée... comme une idiote ! Il m'a coincée et m'a violée...

\- Il t'a violée ? s'exclama Luna. Oh, je vais le tuer ! On devrait aller voir Dumbledore !

\- Demain... Devant la gargouille qui garde son bureau, à la première récréation... Harry sera là, mais je ne lui ai pas expliqué.

Luna hocha la tête, honorée de la confiance que lui témoignait Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Tout va aller.

Elle sortit Précis des créatures de mort dans la région nord-européenne et Hermione le rouvrit là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Luna la regarda lire, comme ça, en paix, puis s'éloigna calmement.

Quand Harry revint des toilettes, il trouva un mot.

Hermione a fait une crise d'angoisse. Je l'emmène se calmer dehors.

Elle ira bien, je te le promets.

Luna Lovegood


	3. Tout va aller

Luna séchait. Elle bloquait. Elle n'arrivait pas ce simple sortilège d'Attraction.

Pourquoi Harry Potter avait-il réussi à le maîtriser en une nuit, et elle, en deux semaines, n'attirait pas un grain de poussière ? C'était injuste ! Luna soupira, réessaya et échoua de nouveau.

Qui pouvait l'aider ? Pas les Serdaigle, ils se moqueraient d'elle. Pas Ginny, elle n'était pas au château en ce moment. La douce Luna eut une illumination : Hermione Granger ! La Gryffondor lui devait un service, de toute façon. Elle fila à la bibliothèque, où Hermione fulminait contre Ron en compagnie d'Harry. Harry était visiblement gêné et sauta sur la présence de Luna pour aller enfin aux toilettes.

\- Alors, tu me voulais quoi ? cracha Hermiome.

Hermione était de très mauvaise humeur, et faisait croire à Harry que le couple de Ron et Lavande en était la cause.

Mais c'était faux, archifaux.

Luna lui répondit :

\- J'ai du mal avec le sortilège d'Attraction. Tu pourrais me donner un coup de main ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione sans hésiter.

Le problème de Luna résidait dans la prononciation de la formule.

\- Haccio ! cria Luna en pointant un dictionnaire.

\- Il n'y a pas de H, rectifia Hermione. Accio !

Le dictionnaire tomba entre ses mains.

\- Accio ! cria Luna.

Le livre tomba dans les mains de Luna. C'était Précis des créatures de mort dans la région nord-européenne. Luna sourit.

Hermione fixa le livre à la couverture orange. La couleur lui rappela les cheveux de Ronald...

Le film de la veille lui repassa sans prévenir et elle commença à pleurer.

Luna comprit tout de suite. Elle déposa le livre dans son sac et sortit une plume et un bout de parchemin. Elle y griffonna un mot à l'attention d'Harry et prit Hermione par le bras.

\- Viens, chhhhhut... Ça va aller... Tout va aller...

Hermione hoqueta. Luna s'assied et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Chhhhhut... Je suis là, ne pleure pas... Chhhhut...

\- Ronald, hoqueta Hermione. Ce salaud de Ronald. Il est en couple avec cette greluche.

Luna serra Hermione dans ses bras.

\- Hier, il m'a envoyé un message "Rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande. Urgent". J'y suis allée... comme une idiote ! Il m'a coincée et m'a violée...

\- Il t'a violée ? s'exclama Luna. Oh, je vais le tuer ! On devrait aller voir Dumbledore !

\- Demain... Devant la gargouille qui garde son bureau, à la première récréation... Harry sera là, mais je ne lui ai pas expliqué.

Luna hocha la tête, honorée de la confiance que lui témoignait Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Tout va aller.

Elle sortit Précis des créatures de mort dans la région nord-européenne et Hermione le rouvrit là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Luna la regarda lire, comme ça, en paix, puis s'éloigna calmement.

Quand Harry revint des toilettes, il trouva un mot.

Hermione a fait une crise d'angoisse. Je l'emmène se calmer dehors.

Elle ira bien, je te le promets.

Luna Lovegood


	4. Face à Dumbledore

Hermione stressait. Et si Dumbledore ne la croyait pas ? Et si elle était renvoyée ? Harry et Luna, affublée de ses drôles de lunettes, apparurent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, fit Luna. Tu stresses trop.

\- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Hermione.

Luna lui posa les lunettes sur le nez.

\- C'est des Lorgnospectres, sauf qu'on ne voit pas les spectres avec, mais les émotions des gens.

Waouh ! Luna ne mentait pas. Harry exhaltait un halo bleu clair, et Luna, doré brillant.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, bleu ?

\- Confiant, répondit Luna.

\- Et doré ?

\- Aucune idée, avoua Luna.

Hermione rendit les Lorgnospectres à Luna en se promettant de trouver que signifiait la lumière dorée.

\- Bonjour miss Granger ! Bonjour Harry ! Et, oh, bonjour miss Lovegood !

\- Bonjour professeur, scandèrent les trois adolescents.

\- Vous m'attendiez ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

\- On voulait vous parler, dit vivement Hermione.

\- Hé bien, nous allons monter. Sorbet citron !

La gargouille s'écarta et le groupe monta. Dumbledore s'assied.

\- Alors, jeunes gens,que vouliez-vous me dire ?

\- C'est à propos de Ron, intervint Hermione. Avant-hier, il m'a coincée dans la Salle sur Demande et m'a... violée.

Dumbledore fixa Hermione. Il se tourna ensuite vers Fumseck.

\- Va chercher les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue. Harry, ramène M. Weasley.

Harry fila. Visiblement, il avait croisé Rogue et McGonagall car ils arrivèrent en même temps.

\- Excepté vous, miss Granger, et vous, si vous préférez, Harry et miss Lovegood, nous allons tous plonger dans un souvenir de miss Granger.

Harry choisit de voir ce que Hermione avait subi mais Luna préféra rester avec elle.

Ils plongèrent tour à tour dans la Pensine.

Hermione regarda Luna.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu aller avec les autres ?

\- Je te crois sur parole. Et ça devait être assez horrible, donc je préfère pas.

Hermione sourit.

\- Tu m'en veux pas ?

\- Non...

Hermione prit Luna dans ses bras. Puis, doucement, elles s'écartèrent. Luna, en talons (verts menthe à rayures bleues) était plus grande qu'Hermione. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la Serdaigle.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, quelque chose brillait dans leurs yeux.

\- Alors, professeurs ? interrogea Luna.

\- Horrible. Je ne pensais pas M. Weasley capable de cela, répondit McGonagall. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, Weasley ?

Ron baissa les yeux.

\- Levez la tête, Weasley, regardez-moi dans les yeux et assumez vos actes ! C'est... impossible à décrire, ce que vous avez fait à Miss Granger !

\- Monsieur le Directeur... je propose le renvoi définitif de M. Weasley.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Severus. Minerva, emmenez-le faire ses bagages. J'envoie un hibou à Cornelius.

McGonagall fila, escortant Ron. Harry avait l'air brisé.

\- Lovegood ?

\- Oui professeur ?

\- Granger, Potter et Ginny Weasley vont avoir besoin d'aide ces prochains jours. Je compte sur vous. D'ailleurs, il faudrait avertir les Weasley.

\- Je compte sur Minerva, déclara le directeur.

Rogue se pencha vers Hermione et chuchota :

\- Beau couple, avec Lovegood.


End file.
